You
by pelangi senja
Summary: Mafuyu mengajak Kangawa ke festival. akankah terjadi sesuatu? atau  tidak sama sekali? fict gaje dan abal. read and review please?


Hore! Cita-cita saya kesampaian jugaa! Bikin fict oresama teacher! Yuhuu!

Idenya sih pas Mafuyu pulang kampung, trus dia bukannya pergi bareng temen-temennya, malah pergi bareng Sakurada, di chapter berapa ya? Kalau gak salah di volume 5 hahaha. Gimana gak kecewa tuh si Kangawa? Dia sampe nangis segala, kasian banget deh pokoknya.

Atas dasar kasihan itu saya bikin fict ini? Bukan! Saya bikin ini karena saya suka pairing ini! Tapi menurutku sih Mafuyu cocok sama siapa aja XD

Kepada dinlok, teman sebangkuku yang baru: heh! elo! Gue! End! Hahahaha XD thanks katanya udah mau baca, KATANYA.

Buat luthiateak: makasih udah mau baca and janji review fict ini, JANJINYA.

Oke, daripada lebih banyak capslock bertaburan, mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer**

**Oresama Teacher by: Tsubaki Izumi**

**a fanfict by hana: YOU**

**Warning: ****misstypo****, gaje, abal, no sense, gak mutu,**** very-very out of character, garing,**** gak kerasa apapun sedatar jalanan beraspal, gak suka? Tinggal tekan back kok!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di libur musim panas…

Karuizawa, tanggal X bulan O Tepi sungai, daerah kekuasaan geng SMA Timur

Di antara hiruk-pikuk anak geng SMA Timur yang berpesta pora merayakan pulang kampungnya sang mantan banchou mereka—Mafuyu, mantan banchou itu sendiri malah asik bercengkrama dengan banchou yang berkuasa sekarang—Kangawa _senpai_, begitulah Mafuyu memanggilnya.

Mereka berdua berbaring bersama di tepi sungai yang airnya jernih itu. Saling tinju—tepatnya hanya Mafuyu yang meninju jika Kangawa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aah! Iya ya!" tiba-tiba Mafuyu berteriak seraya bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Anda kenapa Mafuyu_-san_?" tanya Kangawa setengah kaget-setengah bengek.

"Festival musim panasnya kan belum selesai!"

"Lalu?" Kangawa masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Mafuyu semangat.

"Ha? Bukannya kita sudah pernah pergi? Saya dengan anak buah dan anda …," Kangawa garuk-garuk tanah, "dengan Sakurada …." Suaranya terdengar serak-pilu-tragis.

"Maka dari itu!" Mafuyu ikut-ikutan garuk-garuk tanah, "Sekarang kita pergi berdua aja."

"He?" Kangawa terbelalak.

"Untuk menembus dosaku." alasan Mafuyu—merusak mood.

"Oh begitu …." Kangawa langsung drop lagi, kasihan.

"Jadi Kangawa _senpai_, kamu mau pergi kan?" tanya Mafuyu sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah," jawabnya ogah-ogahan, "tapi ada syaratnya," wajah Kangawa tiba-tiba berubah, seutas senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya—senyuman mesum.

"Aa …apa?" Mafuyu yang notabene instingnya tajam akan hal-hal yang berbau sial dan berdampak buruk langsung merinding ngeri, seperti bertemu maniak yang akan mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya untuk diciumi sepanjang malam. Iiiehh.

"Mafuyu_-san _harus pakai yukata ya!" sambung banchou biadab tersebut.

"Hah? Ta …tapi aku terakhir kali pake yukata waktu SD tau'!" Mafuyu berdiri dan langsung mencak-mencak.

"Nggak tahu tuh." ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Argh! #$%^$!" Mafuyu benar-benar naik pangkat-eh pitam.

"Mafuyu_-san_, bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang ingin menjadi cewek yang berkilau?" Kangawa mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi …itu …yukata …" mantan banchou itu langsung lemas, putus asa.

Kangawapun menarik Mafuyu dengan lembut untuk berbaring kembali disebelahnya, sampai akhirnya mata mereka saling berhadapan sejajar. Ehm. Muka Mafuyu lantas memerah bak tomat. Yeee! Belum diapa-apain jugak!

"Mafuyu_-san_ mau kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Mafuyu, penekanan terjadi di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ak …aku …" Mafuyu terbata-bata, malu tuh!

"_Boss_! Mafuyu_-san_! Ayo kita main!" dengan sengaja menganggu atau tidak, anak-anak geng SMA Timur berhamburan kearah mereka berdua. Penghancuran mood babak II.

"Kalian! Nggak liat apa aku dan Mafuyu_-san_ sedang berunding?" Kangawa bangkit dari tidur dan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah anak buahnya yang kurang dihajar itu.

"_Boss _dan Mafuyu_-san_ sih! Dari tadi cuma bicara berdua!" alasan mereka menyalahkan si _boss_.

"Iya! Kami kan juga rindu dengan Mafuyu_-san_!" protes yang lain.

"Kami kan ingin dipukul Mafuyu_-san_!" taulah siapa yang ngomong.

_**SIIING KRIK… KRIIKK**_

"Maizono _senpai_!" semuanya langsung ricuh.

"Memangnya salah?" tanya Maizono innocent.

"Dasar sakit!"

Terjadilah kehebohan tak berujung lagi diantara mereka. Tapi ditengah-tengah kerumunan ricuh itu, tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain para tokoh utama kita—Mafuyu dan Kangawa sudah terlebih dahulu kabur menyelamatkan diri. Horeee!

—00000—

"Untung saja kita bisa kabur," Kangawa sujud syukur.

"Iya! Huh mereka itu! Gak berubah masih saja bodoh!" umpat Mafuyu sang ratu banchou.

"hm …kalau aku? Apa aku juga berubah Mafuyu_-san_?" tanya Kangawa tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat Mafuyu terkejut.

"Tidak berubah, Kangawa _senpai _yang kukenal memang seperti ini, mungkin …." jawab Mafuyu mantap diawal, ragu-ragu diakhir.

"Kok mungkin sih?" banchou itupun protes.

"Habis Kangawa _senpa_i menyuruhku pakai yukata sih!" sambut Mafuyu, nyolot.

"Saya kan hanya membantu anda untuk menjadi cewek yang berkilau." elak Kangawa.

"Alasan! Awas aja nanti kalau aku berhasil jadi cewek dambaan semua orang ya!" tantang Mafuyu sambil bergaya bak ratu sejagad.

"Wah …,beneran bisa gak ya?" ujar Kangawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Minta dipukul ya?"

—00000—

Malam hari di hari yang sama, Kediaman Kurosaki, rumah Mafuyu

"Mafuyu_-san_!" Kangawa sudah berada di depan rumah Mafuyu. Bukannya mencet bel supaya dibukakan pintu, dia malah memilih berteriak dengan suara yang bisa membuat nenek-nenek muntah darah.

"Mafuyu_-san_!" akh! Dia memanggil lagi, dengan suara dan intonasi yang sama. Sialan! Umpat cucu tetangga sebelah rumah Mafuyu yang harus membersihkan muntah darah neneknya dua kali diulang, dua kali!

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu rumah Mafuyu terbuka, muncullah seorang ibu berwajah ramah yang dibuat-buat dari balik pintu. Aslinya pasti sadis nih si Ibu.

Terjadilah keheningan sesaat, Kangawa hanya celingak-celinguk mencari Mafuyu di dalam rumah dari celah pintu yang terbuka, si Ibu malah asik memperhatikan si banchou yang tampan itu dari atas sampai bawah, naksir ya?

"ehem." Kangawa memilih batuk untuk memecah keheningan, kenapa gak bersin aja? Soalnya batuk kan lebih keren.

"Kalau batuk, sana ke Dokter!" Ibunda Mafuyu angkat bicara.

"a …e …anu," Kangawa kehabisan kata-kata, "Saya lagi gak ada uang buat pergi berobat, Tante." Idiot.

"akh! Kangawa_ senpai_ sudah datang ya!" tiba-tiba tim ekspedisi merah, ehm! Mafuyu menampakkan sosoknya—ehmm! Tiba-tiba Mafuyu muncul dari belakang ibunya, kok bisa?

"Kangawa s_enpai_? Jadi cowok ini senior kamu?" sang ibu bertanya.

"Iya, Bu." sang anak menjawab. Sang banchou dikacangin.

"Anda Mafuyu-_san_?" Kangawa menganga tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ini aku!" jawabnya agak kesal.

"Bagaimana nak Kangawa? Anak Ibu cantik kan?" tanya si ibu SKSD—tanpa malu ngepromosiin anak sendiri.

"hm …yeah." Kangawa _speechless_ ia hanya bisa memandangi cewek di depannya itu dengan takjub plus dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menganga. Memang, saat ini Mafuyu benar-benar memesona dengan yukata berwarna merah muda itu, yukata dengan motif kupu-kupu warni-warni lembut. Pinggangnya dibalut obi merah mentereng dan rambutnyapun tak ketinggalan dihiasi dengan aksesori yang senada dengan obinya. _Simple, but really good_! Tak ada yang berbohong, Mafuyu memang sangat cantik saat ini.

"Betulkan! Sekarang aku sudah jadi cewek yang berkilau! _Beautiful_!" Mafuyu meracau, kumat tuh narsisnya. Merusak _image_ yang bagus tadi saja.

Kangawa sweatdrop, "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya mulai tak sabar.

"Bu, Mafuyu pergi dulu ya!" pamit Mafuyu pada ibunya. Biarpun mantan banchou, harus tetap tahu sopan santun.

"Ya, hati-hati." Ibunda Mafuyu menoleh ke arah Kangawa, "Nak Kangawa…,"

Belum sempat ibu Mafuyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kangawa sudah menyela, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam kan? Tenang saja." ujar Kangawa sok tau.

"Bukan itu!" sanggah ibunda Mafuyu, "Jangan pulang sebelum kalian puas ya!" sambung beliau sambil tersenyum jahil.

"ha?" Kangawa menganga sekali lagi.

"Ayo pergi, Kangawa_ senpai_!" Mafuyu yang malu atas perlakuan ibunya, lantas menarik Kangawa pergi secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum sang ibu nanti malah memberi mereka uang untuk menginap di hotel terdekat. Ish si ibu!

—00000—

Natsu Matsuri (festival musim panas) Malam hari di hari yang sama

"Mafuyu-_san_, anda ingin main apa?"sesampainya di sana mereka malah kebingungan akan melakukan apa. Bodoh.

"Kalau Kangawa _senpai_ sendiri, mau main apa?" tanya Mafuyu balik.

"Kok malah nanya balik sih?" Kangawa gondok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menangkap ikan koi?" usulnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya sudahlah." Bondan ft. fade2black.

—00000—

"Ayo kakak di sana! Mau coba main?" seru si tukang ikan koi (?) menawarkan permainan biadab menyiksa binatang dan membuang-buang kertas itu pada Mafuyu dan Kangawa yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

Mata Mafuyu seketika berkilat-kilat melihat ikan koi tak bersalah itu berenang dengan riang gembira, nafsunya untuk bertarung dan mendapatkan ikan koi itu entah mengapa meningkat drastis.

"Mafuyu_-san_ anda kenapa?" Kangawa jadi ngeri sendiri melihat cewek yang err, disukainya menjadi seperti itu.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menangkap ikan-ikan koi itu Kangawa _senpai_!" ujar Mafuyu histeris.

"Hah? Apa maksud anda, Mafuyu-_san_?" Kangawa bingung tujuh putaran.

Tiba-tiba si tukang koi tersenyum, Kangawa bergidik ngeri sekali lagi. "Itu pasti semangat _natsu matsuri_! Cewek _Aniki_ orang yang sangat bersemangat ya!" celoteh tukang koi sok akrab.

"Cewek saya? Saya bukan…," belum sempat banchou kita ini mengonfirmasikan hubungan mereka, Mafuyu menarik-narik lengan bajunya manja. Hih.

"Kangawa _senpai_! Ayo kita berlomba untuk menangkap ikan ini!" ajak Mafuyu antusias—setengah memaksa.

"ah …ya sudahlah, kalau anda mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo!" terima Kangawa semangat.

"Tuh kan, memang pasangan." Celetuk si abang tukang koi yang disambut oleh lemparan sepatu Kangawa. Strike!

—00000—

**BERSDIA! SIAP! YAK!**

Hup! Mafuyu mendapatkan ikan pertama yang kemudian disusul oleh Kangawa 0,1 detik kemudian. Yak! Mafuyu menggiring ikan koi kedua ke tepi dan! dan! akh! Sayang sekali pemirsa! Ikan yang digiring Mafuyu keluar lapangan!

Kali ini Kangawa mencoba menyerang dengan jurus maut pusaran airnya yang terbukti sangat ampuh untuk melawan si ikan tapi si ikan bukanlah ikan yang pantang menyerah! Ia memakai sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk melakukan loncat indah!

Flap! Ikan itu meloncat dengan indah disertai background cahaya berkilau dan dengan bodohnya ia melesat ke ember milik Kangawa. Tragis.

Kangawapun menjadi pemenangnya! Selamat!

Demikian hasil pertandingan tergak penting dan super gaje abad ini! Nantikan kami di acara yang lebih hancur lagi!

—00000—

Kangawa menang. Ya, dia menang. Menang woi! Yuhuuu!

"Anda kalah, Mafuyu-_san_." ujar Kangawa sok kalem—padahal di hati udah jingkrak-jingkrak kesurupan. Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya dan kemudian memberikan tangannya ke Mafuyu—untuk menolong Mafuyu berdiri.

Mafuyu menangkap tangan itu kesal, "Ya, ya aku tahu." sahutnya singkat. Bete.

Kangawa tersenyum menang, "Jadi …, hadiah apa yang bisa saya dapatkan?" pintanya penuh harap.

Mafuyu melengos kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, Kangawa _senpai_ ingin hadiah apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Boleh apa saja?" Kangawa mencoba memastikan.

"Satu saja, dan jangan uang." Mafuyu si gadis bokek.

"Benarkah?" ia memastikan sekali lagi.

Mafuyu mendelik kesal, "Iya!"

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku boleh meminta sebuah ciuman dong?" tanyanya tanpa malu, tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sambal.

Mafuyu melongo, Kangawa senyam-senyum mesum.

"Pelecehan!"

_**DUAKKK **_

Jadilah banchou SMA timur ini babak belur dihajar Mafuyu karena permintaannya itu. Halah si Mafuyu, jujur aja deh, sebenarnya kamu juga mau kan?

—00000—

Sekarang dua orang itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di sudut taman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Yang cewek tengah asik mengulum permen kapas dengan wajah bahagia, yang cowok juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi ditambah dengan kegiatan mengelus-elus pipinya yang lebam, aih kasian.

"Bagaimana Mafuyu_-san_? Permennya enak?" tanya Kangawa hati-hati. Salah-salah bisa kena kepret lagi sama Mafuyu.

"Ya!" Mafuyu sepertinya benar-benar menikmati permen kapas itu, apalagi karena satu berdua sama Kangawa. Hihihi.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi beli minuman untuk kita dulu ya. Mafuyu-_san_ tunggu disini saja." ucap Kangawa _gentle_.

Mafuyu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Kangawa pergi.

—00000—

"Kangawa _senpai_ benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai perempuan ya. Aku senang dan jadi merasa bersalah tadi memukulnya terlalu keras," gumam Mafuyu setelah memastikan Kangawa sudah benar-benar pergi. Wajahnya kini bersemu, merah padam, manis.

Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu, permen kapas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan ia makan lama-kalamaan menemui ajal, habis tak bersisa. Mafuyupun jadi resah sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi ya? Kenapa Kangawa _senpai_ lama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan ia bertemu dengan anak-anak SMA Barat?" pikir Mafuyu panik.

Tapi ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari bangku itu. Walaupun dia sangat khawatir, tapi ia percaya pada Kangawa, percaya apapun yang terjadi pria yang disukainya—ehm! Itu akan baik-baik saja, ya dia percaya pada banchounya.

15 menit selanjutnyapun berlalu …

"Akh! Ini sudah terlalu lama! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini!" teriak Mafuyu frustasi dan yang lebih-lebih ia sangat khawatir.

"Mafuyu-_san_? Kenapa anda berteriak?" sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul, tak terbayangkan rasa lega di hati Mafuyu saat iitu.

"Mafuyu-_san_?" ia memanggil Mafuyu kembali karena mendapati mantan banchou itu terdiam, tertunduk.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mafuyu yang masih menunduk. Suaranya berubah getir.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sakurada—banchou SMA Barat." jawab Kangawa singkat.

"Lalu? Kalian bertarung?" tanya Mafuyu sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kami hanya saling menyapa." jawab Kangawa sedikit bingung.

"Terus kenapa lama?" Mafuyu masih saja mencecarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku membantunya melawan geng berandalan dekat sana. Ia hanya sendiri, jadi tanpa berpikir panjang aku membantunya. Toh, bagaimanapun ia hanya lawan jika kami sedang dalam kelompok." terang Kangawa.

"Kamu terluka?" suaranya terasa dingin.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kenapa Mafuyu_-san_ bertanya terus sejak tadi?" Kangawa menungkapkan rasa penasarannya pada Mafuyu.

"Tidak, aku hanya …."

"Ada apa dengan anda Mafuyu-_san_?"

Mafuyu terdiam sebentar, "Kangawa _senpai_ ingat? Waktu itu kamu pernah bertanya bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang kamu ingin lindungi dan tak ingin ia terlibat perkelahian?"

"Ya?", jawab Kangawa kurang yakin, "Kenapa?"

Mafuyu menunduk lebih dalam, "Sepertinya aku merasakannya sekarang, dan ini lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan ingin memilikinya. Ingin terus bersamanya." ujar Mafuyu lirih.

"Mafuyu-_san_? Anda menangis?" tanya Kangawa usai melihat air mata jatuh dari pipi Mafuyu yang masih saja merunduk.

"Kau tahu Kangawa _senpai_? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana tanpa dia."

Kangawa hanya bingung, ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Mafuyu.

"Menunggunya setengah jam saja membuatku merasa khawatir setengah mati, aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku takut kehilangan dia." tubuh Mafuyu bergetar, derai tangisnya menjadi-jadi dalam diam. Tekanan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi mencuat keluar dalam bentuk air mata.

Akhirnya Kangawa mengerti maksud Mafuyu, ia terdiam dan kemudian ia persempit jarak antara dia dan mantan banchou itu, lalu dipeluknya Mafuyu lembut, "Maafkan aku." Dibisikkannya kata-kata yang sedari tadi dinanti oleh perempuan itu. Kata-kata biasa tetapi berarti banyak bagi Mafuyu sekarang.

"Dasar Kangawa _senpai_ bodoh! Kenapa meninggalkanku terlalu lama?" isak Mafuyu di dekapannya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Mafuyu-_san_, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lama-lama lagi. Aku janji." janjinya seraya memeluk Mafuyu makin erat.

"Aku tidak perlu janji, aku hanya perlu …,"

"Apa?"

"Keberadaanmu …" cieeeeeee.

Detik itu juga, Kangawa melepaskan pelukan Mafuyu dan menatapnya lembut, "Mafuyu_-san_, anda …"

"hm?"

"**Gombal."**

~END~  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Makasih ya bagi yang udah baca! I love you all! Mohon direview! :3

Fandom ini sepi? Sangat. Jadi review kalian sangat dibutuhkan yaa!


End file.
